


I find paradise on the ground

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 十神 - 佐藤友哉 | Dangan Ronpa: Togami - Satou Yuuya, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, POV Female Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “As she watched the sky shift, she knew for certain.This was paradise”-Here's some Kaede-centric KaeMaki fluff for yurironpaweek (Tumblr) bc I'm soft for these girls





	I find paradise on the ground

**it was beautiful.**  
The grass against her back, the wind slightly ruffling her golden locks, the warm hand locked together with her's, and the person it belonged too.

  
**It was peaceful.**  
They lay side by side, in a comfortable silence. There was no need for small talk. They were perfectly content the way they were. She decided, that if time decided to freeze here and now, she would be happy.

  
**It was stunning.**  
The beautiful golden sky, the orange tinted clouds, the grey moon, in the corner of her eye, just waiting to flood the soon-to-be night sky with a mesmerising sea of silver  & stars

  
**_She_ was beautiful.**  
Her pretty pale skin, her flowing brown hair, her ruby red eyes, and the beauty mark under the left one. Her gentle voice, the way her face lit up a lovely pink when she complimented her, her scars and stretch marks. Everything about her was beautiful.

  
**_She_ was peaceful.**  
The way rarely raised her voice, her cold aura that made her seem hardly approachable, the way she avoided everyone, simply preferring to be on her own. It sounded strange, but it was true. Whenever she was around her, she felt peace

  
**_She_ was stunning.**  
Her agility, her flexibility, her reflexes, the way she looked during training, small drops of sweat dripping down her face, a small blush covering it as she panted lightly, wiping her forehead and smiling. It made her heart squeeze tight

* * *

 

Kaede turned her head to look at Maki, who was still staring at the beautiful sunset ahead of them.

"I love you"

Maki turned as well, a small but visible blush on her face

"I love you too"

As she watched the sky shift, she knew for certain.  
This was paradise.


End file.
